The present invention relates to the dust filter bag for a vacuum cleaner, having a holding plate which has a tightly closed opening for a pipe connection of the suction part of a vacuum cleaner, the opening being adapted to be closed from the outside by means of a separate closure flap which has an insertion region.
Such dust filter bags are already known in various developments. Reference is had in this connection for example to German Utility Model 78 32 780. From German Unexamined Application for Patent 23 56 732 it is furthermore known to provide the holding plate with a handle which is primarily intended to facilitate assembly upon the insertion of the dust filter bag into a vacuum cleaner. Finally, reference is also had to German Utility Model 90 01 528 from which it is known to develop a separate, outer insertion tab which can be swung in order to close the opening and can be inserted into, the opening.
However, such a closure is still not always found satisfactory upon handling. There is furthermore a need to be able better to handle the vacuum cleaner bag after its removal from the vacuum cleaner, particularly in fully filled condition.